Falling Apart
by chaslyn luvs sasuke
Summary: After the leaf village has been destroyed Sakura reflects on things .... and then gets an unexpected visit...... Which could change the ways she sees things forever
1. old memories old friend

FALLING APART

I felt the cool breeze across my face and I close my eyes. I here the trees rustle and the lake's low hum. I really need a shower. Everything is different now that The Leaf village has been destroyed. If we were a little more cautious none of this would've happened………. No I shouldn't think like that. I feel warm sun against my face and open my eyes again. I should probably go back to the house.

Not like anyone would worry. Everyone's gone. Naruto and Sai are gone trying to find survivors. They've been gone for about a week. I hope there okay……

I feel warm tears run down my face and bring my knees to my chest. Pain…. Pain he's the reason for all of this.

I promise you I will KILL Pain. Not just for me but for all the life lost….. Lady Tsunade. I watched her die right before my eyes. I start to cry harder then put my head between my knees.

I hear the trees rustle again. I listen closer …… someone's coming. I lift my head back up and let it rest against the back of a tree. The footsteps stop him or she is right behind me. I can feel their presence all around me.

"Sakura"

It's not a question HE knows its me. I turn to look at him.

I haven't seen this person in a very long time. I turn back to the river and smile

"Hello Sasuke"


	2. Moment of truth

MOMENT OF TRUTH

I go still at the sound of her voice. She keeps her back turn towards me so I decide to approach myself. I walk and sit next to her. I hear my heart pounding in my ears. We sit in slience for what seems like all eternity. Finally she said

"Why are you here Sasuke?"

I look at her. She hasn't changed much..... but she looks tired, old, scared. I could tell she was trying to cloud her emotions. But I know her to well. She was hurting and It's partially my fault. I was well to envolved in the annialation of the Hidden Leaf Village.

"Where's Naruto?" I ask firmly clouding my emotions as well. I see her go still all at once.

"So that's why your here..." she whispers.

"So where is he?" Firmly asked again.

This time she doesn't answer. The wind blows through the trees and I see her shiver.

"Are you cold?" I ask

She turns to glare at me "How could you!......I thought I loved you a long time ago Sasuke! But your a MONSTER!

She starts bawling. I lean away from her in confusion.

She's right I am a monster I think to myself.

"I'm so sorry Sakura...... For everything....." I whisper

Her crying stops all of a sudden and she looks up at me. Her beautiful blue green eyes sparkle in confusion.

"What?" she says confused.

I let my eyes wander to the ground in shame. I feel the blood rush to my cheeks.

"Your right" I whisper "I am a monster..... I thought Maybe if i avenged my brother then I would feel complete.......No content but......All I feel is....."

"What do you feel Sasuke?"

I look up at her "I feel dirty. Nothing, I killed everyone and I feel NOTHING BUT GUILT!"

I start sobbing.


	3. time of forgiveness

TIME OF FORGIVENESS

he's crying...... Sasuke crying. I hesitate i don't know what to do. I reach my hand out to touch him on his shoulder. I feel his body shiver underneath my touch.

"What do you mean avenge your brother?....... I thought you hated him?" I ask cautiously.

He laughs a mocking laugh "It's true I hated him he killed our family...."

I look down at him confused "Then why would you want to avenge him..... didn't you kill him?"

he doesn't look up at me. He sllowly leans back against the tree and looks up in the sky. I follow and do the same.

"When me and Itachi were little........ He was the best brother anyoen could have...."

FLASHBACK

"Itachi!....... lets play hide and seek!" Sasuke yells.

"Sasuke go away I'm training..." Itachi says

Sasuke frowns then runs up to Itachi. Itachi pokes him in the forehead.

"One Game" Itachi smiles...................

BACK TO REALITY

"He used to tell me he'd always be there for me no matter what.......... Even if he was just an obstacle to overcome."

I see Sasuke close his eyes. I watch as the wind plays in his hair. I gasp "Even an obstacle to overcome....." I whisper.

I see pain flash across his face but it's gone just as fast as it came.

"Strong" he mumbles

"What you say?" I asked.

He picks up and small rock and crushes it in his hand and lets the dust fall between his fingers. "He knew that if I hated him I would get strong so then I could ki-- defeat him"


	4. some frienships last forever

SOME FRIENDSHIPS LAST FOREVER

I feel a lump forming in my throat......No I can't cry again not infront of him anymore.

"Sasuke I'm so sorry..... I thought I understood what you were going through but I don't.........." I whisper

"Don't......... I'm sorry for all the trouble and pain I've caused you.........and Na-- Naruto." Sasuke says

I smile mournfully "Pain...... I don't even know what pain feels like anymore I'm just so numb. Everything that's happened....... so much has changed"

Sasuke stands up suddenly "I should go....."

He starts walking away. My heart starts beating faster. A tear runs down my eye. No he can't just leave like that. I---- I won't lose him again.

"Sasuke!" I scream his name.

I stand up and run up to him down the path. He turns towards me. I know I'm crying again I feel the tears running down my face.

"Sasuke when we were little and....... you left I cried...."

"Sakura..." He sighs

"Wait no! Naruto promised me something....."

FLASHBACK

"Sakura don't worry I'll bring sasuke back! Believe it"

Naruto said

Sakura wipes her eyes "Thank you Naruto"

BACK TO REALITY

"I want to give you something" I mumble as I fumble in my pocket. I find what I'm looking for then I put my hand out.

"Here" I smile sadly

He grabs it then unfolds the picture I see his eyes widen then he smiles.

"This is the first day we became a team..." he whispers

"If your going to leave just at least take that ....... And come back when your ready..." I lift my hands and wipe away my remaining tears.

He folds the picture than puts it in his pocket. He looks back at me eyes glistening with tears.

"I think I'll stay...... at least till I get things straight" he smiles.

He pulls me into his arms and for the first time I feel like everything is going to be okay.


End file.
